G.I. Combat Vol 1 231
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * German Artillery soldiers * German Infantry soldiers * German pilots Other Characters: * French citizens * French gas station owner * French restaurant chef * American pilots * Maquis leader Raoul Locations: * * Rurh Valley, Items: * stacks of $1,000 bills Vehicles: * * German Panzerkampfwagen II * American GMC "Jimmy" cargo truck * German Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter plane * American Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress | StoryTitle2 = OSS: "The Time Bomb Spy!" | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer2_1 = Evan Douglas | Penciler2_1 = E.R. Cruz | Inker2_1 = E.R. Cruz | Colourist2_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer2_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Unnamed German Double-Agent * General Von Hessler * German Special Espionage Agents * Japanese Special Espionage Agents * German Ski Troops Other Characters: * Control Impersonator Locations: * , * , Items: * Broken button * Skis | StoryTitle3 = The Unknown War: "Passport For Escape" | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Paul S. Newman | Penciler3_1 = Tenny Henson | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer3_1 = Esphidy Mahilum | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Henry Lake Supporting Characters: * Yang Muda Antagonists: * Japanese Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * British Infantry major * British Infantry soldiers * Malaysian boy * Malaysian villagers * Malaysian Sakai tribesmen * Tamil Rubber workers Locations: * Items: * Malaysian necklace | StoryTitle4 = The Unknown Battlefront: "Tin Pot Pottery" | Synopsis4 = | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Bob Haney | Penciler4_1 = Ken Landgraf | Inker4_1 = Dave Simons | Colourist4_1 = Jerry Serpe | Letterer4_1 = Ben Oda | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * American Infantry Private "The Kid" Supporting Characters: * American Infantry Sergeant "Sarge" * American Infantry Corporal Antagonists: * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * Private Eddie * American Infantry soldiers * Liselotte Locations: * Items: * German Luger pistol * American G.I. Helmet | StoryTitle5 = Haunted Tank: "The Trojan Tank!" | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Murray Boltinoff | Writer5_1 = Robert Kanigher | Penciler5_1 = Dick Ayers | Penciler5_2 = Sam Glanzman | Inker5_1 = Sam Glanzman | Colourist5_1 = Adrienne Roy | Letterer5_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: ** Antagonists: * * German Artillery soldiers * Arab Desert scavengers Other Characters: * American Artillery soldiers Locations: * Sidi Barrani, Items: * Canteen * History book * Knife Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = "Death Comes in Three's" | Synopsis6 = Carrying two of their own dead, a battle-weary patrol heads back to the American lines. Private Starke is worried, telling his sergeant that he has always believed that death strikes in three of a kind. Two have already been killed, and now one of them is the target of death. They hear gunfire, and turn around to find Private Jones lying face down on the ground. Starke sees it as confirmation of his superstition, but then Jones gets up, alive and with only a small wound on his leg. The Sarge, smug that Starke's beliefs have been proven false, orders him over to help Jones. But then, as Starke runs over, he steps on a land mine and is killed. The Sarge is shocked... Starke was right! The third dead was his own! | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = George Kashdan | Penciler6_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant * Private Starke Supporting Characters: * Private Jones Antagonists: * German Infantry soldiers Other Characters: * American Infantry soldiers Locations: * Items: * Land mine | Notes = * This issue also includes a one-page text "Famous Fighting Outfits: The Magnificent 1st Marines (Part 1)", a brief history of the 1st Marine Division in World War II and the Korean War from their landing in Guadalcanal through the battle of Inchon until their return to Camp Pendleton after Korea. * The back cover contains an "All About Small Arms" Combat Album profile for the 40mm Grenade Launcher, a single-shot, shoulder-fired, break-action grenade launcher that first appeared during the Vietnam War, with text and art by Sam Glanzman. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}